


The Hunger

by NukeLassic



Category: The Property of Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukeLassic/pseuds/NukeLassic
Summary: Empty. Endless. Black. Hungry.Food. Find. Consume. Live.





	The Hunger

Empty. Endless. Black. Hungry.

It surges, furious in its impossible eternity, and screamed from the inside. All emotions at once, playing at an infinite volume, scraped across the internals. Sleek lines, as black as the Hunger, scraped across the ground. The pool, formerly a place to be avoided, was just one more field of water to cross.

Found. One slept. Another sat. Hungry. The darkness skitters.

The things chattered. Words spilled from their voids. Hunger. They discuss, emptiness moves. Splashes as they crawl. Us. We. Them. All of them, the feelings, the fury, the Hunger, the bitterness, water, splash, ground, crawl, Consume.

The little. Noticed first. Screams.

It skitters, it surges. It dives.

Crack thump, Wood. The Stuff. Higher up. No feelings. No fears. Empty. It plants its claws and pushes. The beings chatter at one another. Noises. Meaningless. It pries its face from the wood, and lunges again.

Away, another, interrupted by the shatter of glass. Light. Color. Eternity. The empty fills, and the Hunger is extinguished, permanently. It is gone. It is also here, this one, now. It is also Hungry. It lunges, and pierces the box. Color. Life. Pain. Water.

It drags the box toward the pool’s edge. Water. Fear. Hunger. Feed. Water! It pushes, sleek lines pushing fleshing, digging into the creature. Full of it, full of Stuff, full of Fear. _Water._ The edge looms ever closer, its Eye dances with the taste. Fear. _Fear!_ Hunger. Leaving. For a moment. Pushes the box. The box sinks toward the water. Reflection. It chatters.

The other. Smaller. It skitters like the darkness does. Small. Limber. Another hunts. It, too, Hungers. Claws pierce the ground. Smooth dirt parts under the eternal darkness. Talons pierce back into the light. Dive again. Dirt pushed aside. Surfaces. Again. And again. The small one is caught. Eye. Taste. Boot.

The little one escapes. This one, here, pushes harder. The box drips into the water. Fear. Soon. Sated. Hunger abates.

The Hunger quiets. Silence, brief, impossibly brief, quiets the darkness. Eternity retreats, for just a moment, and things become serene. The box still struggled, but only a matter of time, and for but a moment, Infinity will be fulfilled. The Darkness will quiet for just a few moments, impossibly decadent. No sound, no fury, no screaming and clawing emotions tearing from the void. Just the serene balm of silence.

Perfection.

The little one cannot run. No longer. Small. Still too big. Clumsy. The other. It tastes Fear. It tastes Satisfaction. The little one on its knees. It had been pierced. Core. Heart. Stuff. A moment, the Hunger quiets. The world loses its edge, and for a too-fleeting moment, all is silent. The brief calm lights its eye, and the world pauses. For the first time in what feels to be the longest memory, the Hunger sits quietly.

Shattering glass.

Light. Color. Eternity. The other disappears. Then the first. The darkness, the Hunger. Both embrace eternity. The light swallows them. The empty fills. The Hunger is extinguished.

Permanently.


End file.
